Other Brother
by Ma'am.Anne
Summary: Amaimon begins to feel jealous of how Rin cares for Yukio and demands the same treatment. They are technically brothers, after all.


Amaimon crouched idly on the top of one of the many high True Cross Academy towers and studied the students moving through the school grounds, unaware of their observer. Amaimon had recently begun to find human behaviour intriguing and discovered studying them to be enjoyable. The academy was the perfect place to watch humans; the most interesting emotions were displayed, and arguments, affairs and breakdowns occurred daily throughout the student body. It was highly amusing and the most interesting thing Amaimon had found to remove his boredom, other than eat sweets, or teasing his younger brother.

Rin, too, was a fascinating person to observe. He changed the way he acted around others constantly throughout the day and his displayed emotions sometimes seemed contradictory to how he felt. It was confusing, for a demon like Amaimon, to understand. However, there was something about Rin's behaviour that niggled at the back of Amaimon's mind.

From his elevated perch above the old dormitory, Amaimon watched Rin return only to see his "brother" leaving. The demon nibbled lightly on his sharp fingernail while the twins talked, only half listening to what they were saying. Rin then awkwardly put his arms around Yukio (and Amaimon observed his face change from pale to pink) before letting his "brother" leave.

Amaimon felt a sharp pang as he watched the glasses-wearing human leave. Rin calls Yukio "brother" but he's not, not really. Amaimon was more of a brother to Rin than that _human_. He and Rin looked more alike, for one point, and Amaimon speculated they acted more alike, too, when Rin uses his flame. Yet Rin treats Yukio a lot kinder, with more love than he has ever shown Amaimon. He's turned away when he visits Rin and the other demon never seems happy to see him. Amaimon felt his frown tighten across his face as he bit his nail a little harder.

The sudden emotion had caught him off guard. He knew which it was as he had witnessed it countless times beforehand, although rarely felt it before – jealously. Amaimon decided that jealously was not a desirable emotion as it made his stomach twist in an unpleasant way, yet he did not understand why we has experiencing it. It was very rare Amaimon felt any emotion other than boredom whilst visiting Mephisto. He resumed idly chewing his nails. Perhaps Rin would be able to help.

'Why are you here?' Rin scowled when Amaimon entered the dorm room without knocking. The other demon didn't reply but instead began shifting through draws with his same bored expression. 'Stop that!' Rin sighed, 'Why are you here?' he asked again.

Amaimon chewed his nail again, expression unchanging, 'Why do you care for the other boy so much?' he murmured over his sharp nail, looking wide-eyed at his brother.

Rin frowned and shrugged, almost embarrassed to admit he "cared" for Yukio, he thought the reason why was obvious, 'Well, he's my brother,'

This answer did not seem to appease Amaimon and unblinking gaze did not falter as he asked Rin another question, 'I am your brother, too, no?'

Rin felt like laughing at the idea but he realises that the other demon isn't joking and stops himself. He shrugs and looks to the picture of himself and Yukio on the desk behind Amaimon. Yukio had always been his brother, and that wouldn't change; but Amaimon and Mephisto, he'd only just been told he was a demon and had any other relatives like himself. But Rin understood, maybe, why Amaimon felt a little lonely. 'What do you want?' Rin groaned, resignedly.

Amaimon paused. He was unsure of what he actually wanted from Rin, he just knew the other boy was able to help him. He thought back to the scene he witnessed outside the dorm, and what he wanted from that.

Rin backed up slightly when Amaimon walked the short space of the room between them. When he couldn't step back any further, he tensed his body for a fight. However, Amaimon did not move but instead he gracelessly wrapped his arms around the younger demon and held him close to his chest.

Rin flinched and attempted to push back before realising the sharp point of the older demon's claws at his sides. He slowly moved his arms up and begrudgingly hugged Amaimon back, feeling the taller man relax slowly. Rin wondered if perhaps Amaimon feels lonely when on his own, sometimes, like he does himself. He knows he'll never be able to see Amaimon as anything like a brother, though. But he keeps that to himself.

Soon Amaimon pulls away and Rin is only half surprised to see him wearing the same expression as before. However, despite not showing it, Amaimon felt the pang in his chest had melted away.


End file.
